My Weakness
by Lulia
Summary: Sydney's weakness. 'Nuf said! Except this is my very, very first Alias FanFic so it'd be lovely if you were nice! Please review! Even if you hate it!


Title: My Weakness  
  
Author: Lulia (roswell79@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Syd thinks about her weakness. Y'know i'd been all go Syd/Vaughn but at the mo i think i've got Sark on the brain!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish i could tell you i own them, really i do. You could all come and visit then!!! But sadly i don't....  
  
Notes: My very very first Alias FanFic, please be nice!!! Oh! And it's set probably mid S-2. I haven't seen S-3 yet!!! Stupid Brit t.v!!!!! Song is Too Lost in You - the Sugababes. If you've seen Love Actually, it's on the soundtrack.  
  
Chapter 1: Found.  
  
"You're flight leaves Monday morning, Sydney. Until then, have a good weekend." Sloane smiled across the table. It was hard to see that smile as anything more than grotesque but Sydney was more interested in what he'd said,  
  
  
  
"Weekend? You mean i don't have to be anywhere? It's mine?" Sloane nodded, still smiling. Ignoring how much she dispised him, Sydney beamed in return and opposite her, Sark smirked and shook his head. Noticing, she stood and smiled in his direction too,   
  
"You try six weekends in a row, not knowing what Saturday morning t.v is like." she raised her eyebrows, a challenge, and left the conference room. Once at her desk, she pulled out her cell and dialled the number most familiar to her. "Francie? Hey hun! Guess what? Weekend off! How about that shopping fix we've both been   
  
after for weeks?," she let Francie talk, scanning the room. Where did he go? It's not like he could just disappear. Although she sometimes wondered. Hot breath and a voice in her ear froze her.  
  
  
  
"Looking for anyone in particular?" that accent. It was enough to make her almost drop the phone.  
  
  
  
"That's great babes, i suppose i'd better do some work. I'll see you tonight? Work? Ok, get me a drink in and i'll be there at eight. Bye." Syd hung up and tilted her head slightly to the voice. "No one i can think off. Don't you have any work to do?"  
  
  
  
"You really should try being civil you know, it's such a shame how we're working together now and yet you still can't be nice."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's funny that Sark. A lot of my friends are heartless killers." he left her, not with his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. Sydney shivered as she felt warm tingles down her back. She watched him suspiciously over her computer monitor as he sat at his desk.  
  
An hour later, she hadn't gotten around to typing up her latest mission statements. She was working hard on a taxing game of Solitare.  
  
  
  
"The three of spades." the voice received a glare.  
  
"Go away, i'm busy."  
  
"No, you're trying to look busy. That makes a change."  
  
"Me wanting you to go away doesn't change either."  
  
"What did we say about being nice?"  
  
"I didn't, you did."  
  
"You should think about it."  
  
"Have i not mentioned go away yet?"  
  
"Not that i've noticed."  
  
"I'm going home. My god you are so irritating."  
  
"I've been called a lot but never irritating."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"I thought you were going home?"  
  
"And i thought you were going away? Besides, if you'd kindly let go of the back of my chair, i would go."  
  
"Of course Miss Bristow."  
  
"Don't start." For a second, they shared a smile. This banter had become a regular occurance, usually at 4 o'clock, just as they got bored and wanted to leave. Everyone had their banter, Dixon and Marshall would share a joke, Sydney and Sark would share insults, and the smile. It had become a joke.   
  
She didn't like him, she'dconvinced herself she didn't. She couldn't. But the afternoon banter was turning slightly into face pulling across the office. Mostly on her part, even she had to admit. To cover up being caught staring. He'd been working and   
  
she looked up, just watching his profile. But he was a good spy and he'd felt her gaze. Hiding her blush she stuck her tongue out. When she returned from lunch there'd been a note, hidden by her paperwork,  
  
'Very childish Sydney, to think i thought you hated me. S.'  
  
She'd meant to throw the note away but it was still in the bottom of her bag. She was safe in her car. Away from him and free to listen to Beyonce. He wasn't behind her today. The last couple of days, he'd left Credit Delphine right behind her.   
  
Maybe he had to suck up to Sloane some more. It was usually after the banter she had to convince herself she didn't like him. Her cell range and she reached for it on the passenger seat. Unknown number, Vaughn calling from another number? She was never sure where he'd call from.  
  
  
  
"Syd, can you be at the warehouse in five?"  
  
"I'm on my way." as usual.  
  
The warehouse was colder than normal. The atmosphere between Sydney and Vaughn did nothing to warm it.  
  
"You're on the mission with Sark?"  
  
"Dixon's daughter's in the school play. That and Sark knows the contact. There's a ball at one of Elliott's homes in Milan. Shame i won't have time to shop... what do you need me to do?"  
  
"The disk you're getting from Elliott's office, we've a good idea of what's on it so we made a rough version for Sloane, you just need to swap them."  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem, it's not like i have to hide as much with Sark."  
  
"Did he give Sloane any great details about what's on the disk?"  
  
  
  
"Don't think so. I'll ask him. If needs must, we'll have to change the disk to include anything you missed."  
  
  
  
"Ok, have a good trip."  
  
  
  
"How's Alice?" Sydney felt the obligation to ask now, she quizzed Will about girlfriends, why not Vaughn, besides, it wasn't like she was upset anymore.  
  
  
  
"She's fine. We're good."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad." she really was.  
  
  
  
"Anything for the weekend?"  
  
  
  
"Shopping, party, sleep. Rare pieces of fun. I'll see you when i get back."  
  
By the time the meeting was over and she was home it was gone six. Just time for a shower and change before she kept Francie company at the restaurant. The shower as hot as she could stand, and her change of clothes, black pencil skirt and that cute 'v' neck and back red top that Francie had brought to cheer her up last week.  
  
Putting on the radio, she heard the opening bars of a song she'd only heard once or twice.  
  
You look into my eyes  
  
I go out of my mind  
  
I can't see anything  
  
Cos this love's got me blind  
  
I can't help myself  
  
I can't break the spell  
  
I can't even try  
  
She ignored the running shower and sat in her towel to listen to the words.  
  
I'm in over my head  
  
You got under skin  
  
I got no strength at all  
  
In the state that I'm in  
  
And my knees are weak  
  
And my mouth can't speak  
  
Fell too far this time  
  
The song had begun to mean something. Someone.  
  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
  
Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep, I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do   
  
I'm too lost in you  
  
She looked angrily at the radio, hating the song for betraying her feelings but unable to switch it off.  
  
Well you whispered to me  
  
And I shiver inside  
  
You undo me and move me  
  
In ways undefined  
  
And you're all I see  
  
And you're all I need  
  
Help me baby   
  
Help me baby   
  
She'd been thinking about him even when she'd been going over the counter mission with Vaughn.  
  
Cos I'm slipping away  
  
Like the sand to the tide  
  
Falling into your arms  
  
Falling into your eyes  
  
If you get too near  
  
I might disappear  
  
I might lose my mind  
  
Falling into his eyes. Well it wasn't difficult, she was swimming in them. They were pools, she could aways get out when they got cold.  
  
Baby, I'm too lost in you  
  
Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep, I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do   
  
I'm too lost in you  
  
Sydney stood up and changed stations. She didn't need deep thoughts this evening. They would only depress her when she'd had one too many Vodka and Cokes. It was just after 8. when she got to the restaurant, as she walked in, Francie put a drink on the bar.  
  
  
  
"Now that's what i call service."  
  
"Just looking after my favourite guest. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Looking... pensive."  
  
"Ahh." Sydney nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ahh? Men? Man? Michael?"  
  
"Yes, yes and no."  
  
"Another?" Sydney nodded. She could tell Francie without details. It would give her perspective. Francie would tell her to leave the bad guy (Sark) and the someone elses's (Vaughn) and find someone else. "Do tell."  
  
  
  
"He's just started working with me, " truth, "He's not very nice though. I mean he's cute but he's a bad guy." another truth. "He's done a lot of unorthadox stuff to get to this job." such as murder, Sydney added silently.  
  
  
  
"Go for the bad guy."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You never fall for the bad guy!"  
  
"Wrong answer Francie. I can't. I won't let myself."  
  
"Wrong answer Sydney! Have another drink. And a menu, try the Lemon Pepper chicken." Sydney took the menu and drink with a smile, Francie went to show a couple to a table. Sydney turned to see how busy the restaurant was, and there he was. The nice suit, cute blonde hair, the eyes. Francie was showing him to a table.   
  
And his guest. She was very pretty. Sydney masked her face from jealousy. He was facing the bar. If he looked up he would see Sydney. "Can i get you any drinks?" great, trust that to be the first question Francie asks. When Francie came back to the bar with their order, Sydney contemplated whether to spring it on Francie that this was the bad guy.  
  
  
  
"That's him."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"The bad guy. They guy at you're table, with the girl, with those eyes, with-"  
  
"That really hot accent? Ok now i am being serious, go for the bad guy."  
  
"One problem," well more than one but only one that Francie need think about, Sydney thought, "the girl."  
  
"Married."  
  
"I didn't think he'd do anything that bad..."  
  
"He seems really nice! Polite, a gentleman, hot. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Ok, lets just forget this conversation every happened. I don't like him. He just irritates me. I don't know enough about him. I'm curious."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right Syd." Francie turned up the small CD palyer behind the bar before taking the bottle of wine and two glasses to Sark's table.  
  
I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
  
(No one can rescue me)  
  
My baby  
  
Baby, baby baby, I'm too lost in you  
  
The end of the song. This was all she needed.  
  
Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep, I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
  
I'm too lost in you  
  
If he looked over now, would he be able to tell i'm was thinking about him? she thought, holding her drink steady.  
  
I'm lost in you  
  
I'm lost in you  
  
I'm lost in everything about you  
  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
  
I can't think  
  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
  
I'm too lost in you  
  
(Too lost in you)  
  
She wasn't lost. She was found. He'd found her. 


End file.
